One Step At A Time
by HeatherTheMagnificent
Summary: Come along as Jack and Rapunzel go step by step in their adventure; Love. Jackunzel Week: Valentines Edition.
1. Infatuation

_**Summary ~ Happy Jackunzel week, Valentines edition (: **_

**_I just LOOOOOVE when Jackunzel week comes around. It's the best. I love getting to write about them being all lovey and cute (: _**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own anything besides the story. _**

**_Infatuation _**

Jack watched the way she walked. The way her hair flowed behind her and shone like the sun. Her green eyes that reminded him of spring were looking around with wonder, and she had a smile on her lips. She reminded him of a porcelain doll, she looked fragile.

She was new. Jack had no idea what her name was, where she came from, or even her back story. He just knew she was beautiful.

He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to know if it sounded as melodious as he was imagining it.

He felt an elbow in his side and he turned away from the beauty that is that girl to glare at his best friend.

"You look creepy just staring at her like that."

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes, ignoring what Hiccup said and turned to look back at the girl. That smile was still on her face and she was now talking to someone. He frowned, why couldn't he be the one talking to her?

Jack wanted nothing more than to just hold her. She looked over her shoulder and their eyes met. He wouldn't be able to explain the feeling he got when she gave him a smile.

He _had_ to meet her, he _had_ to make her his.

"Just go talk to her." Hiccup said, giving Jack a push.

Jack didn't hesitant anymore. His feet were already taking him towards the girl and before he knew what was going on, he was holding his hand out to her and introducing himself "Hi, I'm Jack."


	2. Confession

_**Confession**_

Babysitting the Arendelle sisters was always Jack's favorite thing to do. This time, he brought his girlfriend, Rapunzel, along with him. He knew how much she loved kids, and he knew Anna and Elsa would love her. So why not?

Rapunzel had convinced the two that drawing would be fun to help pass time by. Jack chuckled at that, sitting by the table as Rapunzel pulled a pack of markers out of her bag and handed them to Elsa "Not everyone enjoys drawing, Punz."

"But it is fun!" She threw some paper down in front of Jack and gave him a smile "Draw me a picture!"

Jack rolled his eyes but reached into her bag and pulled out her colored pencils. He doesn't even know how to draw. He started by just drawing snowflakes all over the paper before looking over at Elsa.

"Hey Els, what are you making?"

Rapunzel looked up from her sketchbook and over at what Elsa was doing. It was colored red and shaped like a heart. Rapunzel giggled, knowing it was a Valentines Day card for someone. Valentines Day is just around the corner.

Elsa smiled up at Jack "It's a Valentines Day card!"

Jack set his pencil down and leaned against the couch "For who?"

Anna let out a giggle. She knew of Elsa's long time crush, and Rapunzel was pretty sure she was catching on. Elsa had a blush on her face as she stared back down at the card she was making "For... The love of my life."

Rapunzel laughed and gave Elsa a smile before standing up "Well, he's pretty lucky to have someone like you as his Valentine."

She motioned for Jack to follow her to the kitchen. He nodded, standing up and looking over at Elsa "Rapunzel's right. They're lucky to have someone so adorable like you."

Elsa smiled and sighed as she watched Jack walk to the kitchen.

Movies. That was always the way Jack would get Anna and Elsa ready for bed. They would put their favorite Disney movie on, watch it until the end, and then he'd send them to bed.

"I wanna watch The Little Mermaid!" Anna yelled, running to the movie cabinet to put it in before Elsa could choose anything.

Jack chuckled and fell onto the couch, pulling Rapunzel down next to him "Then hurry up and put it in"

Rapunzel was about to scoot closer to Jack so she could cuddle up to him, but Elsa jumped in between them "I wanna sit by Jack!" she crossed her arms and gave Rapunzel a triumphant smile. Rapunzel looked over at Jack who was raising her eyebrow at him. He only shrugged giving her an innocent smile.

Rapunzel wasn't bothered by it much though, since Elsa is only six. But she was a little jealous by the fact that Elsa was getting to cuddle with _her_ boyfriend.

Towards the end of the movie, Jack nudged Rapunzel's arm "Will you take Elsa up to her room?"

Rapunzel looked down at Elsa and smiled, she was fast asleep, leaning into Jack. She nodded and slowly picked her up, heading towards the stairs, Jack right behind her.

"You know, I enjoyed babysitting them." Rapunzel said, falling onto the couch next to Jack.

"I should bring you along more often then." Rapunzel laughed and shook her head "Why not? Jealous of Elsa?"

Rapunzel blushed and crossed her arms "Of course not. She's six!"

Jack smiled and reached over, making Rapunzel look at him "Punzie, you know you're my girl. Don't be jealous"

He leaned over and was about to kiss her but they were interrupted by Elsa "Jack, can I give you something?"

Rapunzel sighed and pushed herself off the couch "I'm going to go make sure Anna is still in bed."

Jack was going to protest but Rapunzel had already left the room. He looked over wt Elsa who was staring down at her feet with her hands behind her back "Shouldn't you be in bed, Els?"

Elsa nodded and shuffled her feet "I wanted to give you something though" she pulled her hands out from behind her back and held out the card that she had been making earlier "I want you to be my Valentine."

Jack gave her a lopsided smile and took the card, reading it and setting it next to him before picking her up and setting her in his lap "You know I love you, Elsa." she smiled at this, crossing her arms, thinking she was beating Rapunzel for Jack's attention "And you're one of my favorite girls. But Rapunzel-"

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh. Rapunzel. Where did this Rapunzel girl even come from? Jack raised an eyebrow and frowned "Why don't you like Rapunzel?"

"She's taking you from me!"

"Elsa," Jack said and started running one of his hands up and down her back, something he knew would keep her calm "You're six and I'm eighteen. I can tell you now, that I'm not the love of your life."

Elsa's face fell and she sighed "How do you know?"

"Because you're Mr. Right is out there somewhere, you've probably met him already, who knows. You'll know when you meet them."

Elsa tilted her head and looked up at him "Have you met yours?"

Jack smiled and leaned closer to her "Can I tell you something that even Rapunzel doesn't know?" Elsa smiled big and nodded. Jack lowered his voice "I think Rapunzel is the love of my life."

"So you two are going to get married?"

Jack shrugged and picked Elsa up so he could take her back to her room "I hope so, Elsa. I really do."


End file.
